smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Christmas Carol (Hero Stories)/Part 3
Grouchy landed head first into a snowsmurf. His head was stuck inside its head. "Nice of you to drop in, Grouchy," a familiar voice said, as Grouchy shook the snow off his head. "Brainy?" he asked. "I'm afraid you are incorrect, in your assumption, for I am the Smurf of Christmas Present," Brainy answered. "Then where are the presents?" Grouchy asked again. "I'm here to show you how your hatred of Christmas is going to affect the whole village," Brainy answered. Grouchy could hear two familiar voices working on the tree. It was Hero and Wonder. "Wonder, can you smurf me up those baubles?" Hero asked. "Of course," Wonder said. "Here you are." Grouchy frowned at the sight. "What are you talking about?" Grouchy said, as he turned to face Brainy. "Every year I would just put up a couple of decorations... and Papa would make me put a star on top of the tree." "Every action, no matter how small, has a reaction... behold," Brainy said, as he brought a candle down from his hat and waved it. They could see Nikolai running with a box of decorations. "Because you decided to not help decorate the tree, Nikolai had to step in to help with the ornaments, instead of making his traditional smurfberry wine, which had an exponential effect on the amount of Christmas cheer per Smurf," Brainy said, as he used his candle to create long and complicated mathematical calculations. "That when multiplied to the square root of total chaos to the...," Brainy immediately stopped, when he looked at Grouchy's confused face. Brainy sighed. "Grouchy, why do I bother? Just watch," he said, sounding annoyed. Time then went backwards for a few seconds just before Nikolai appeared, then it resumed. "Attention, I have more Christmas decorations... whoa!" Nikolai said, as he tripped and dropped the box, which slid along the ground towards Clumsy and Smurfette. "Oh!" Smurfette said, as she felt the box hit her legs. "Aw! The star for the top of the tree!" Clumsy said happily. "Oh, but Grouchy isn't here... hey, hey, I'll take care of it." He then ran straight for the tree. "NO, CLUMSY!" three Smurfs shouted, but Clumsy tripped on a box of decorations, sending the star into the Christmas lights that surrounded the square, causing them to pop one-by-one. As soon as the last light popped, it caused the wreath to fall off the lantern and roll towards the fire, which caused the stockings to fall into the fire. "THE STOCKINGS!" both Hero and Wonder shouted. The wreath then rolled under a ladder, causing it to hit the tree and making the tree roll towards the fire, as every Smurf rolled out of the way. The tree then put the fire out. "Uh, well, at least the fire's out, Heh! Heh!" Clumsy chuckled. Just then, the entire tree went up in flames. "OH NO!" every Smurf said in shock. "Out of the way, Smurfs!" Handy shouted as he ran with a bucket of water. He threw the water onto the tree, which put out the fire. Every Smurf slowly walked towards the now burnt tree. Smurfette sighed. "This wouldn't have happened if Grouchy were here," she said sadly. Wonder began crying and Hero hugged her for support. "Every Smurf plays an important part, Grouchy, you see?" Brainy asked. "Yeah, I see," Grouchy said angrily. "Not yet, you don't," Brainy said, as he yanked down Grouchy's hat. Grouchy raised his hat back up and soon realized they were in a different place. He could hear Papa Smurf's voice. "There we are... now it's just way Greedy likes it, with a little pocket inside to keep extra smurfberries, and Nikolai will be delighted with the extra-large built in ear muffs," Papa Smurf said proudly. "Papa makes all of our hats himself?" Grouchy asked. "And crafts each one to meet the particular needs of every Smurf... takes him all year," Brainy answered. Grouchy then seen Papa Smurf walk to a Smurf hat that was separate from the rest. "Grouchy," Papa Smurf said sadly. "I made a hat I know you'll love, if only you give it a chance... well, maybe this year." Grouchy began to feel really guilty, he didn't know Papa Smurf personally made all the hats for each of his little Smurfs at that time of year. "Papa, I didn't know," Grouchy said sadly, as he saw Papa Smurf walk away. "He can't hear you, Grouchy. It's time to go," Brainy said, as he blew out the candle. 'Smurf to 'Part 4 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles